warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dex Sybaris
The Dex Sybaris is the Dex variant of burst-fire rifle, sporting higher critical chance, fire rate, magazine size, and faster reload, but with a slight reduction to damage. It was added in celebration of WARFRAME's 3rd anniversary. Acquisition The weapon was released in commemoration of WARFRAME's 3rd Year Anniversary. It is obtainable through yearly anniversaries in March via Alerts, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all burst-fire rifles, behind and . **Tied with and for the fourth highest burst damage of all burst-fire rifles, behind Sybaris, Sybaris Prime, and . **High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance of all burst-fire rifles. *High reload speed. *Good long range accuracy. *Low recoil. *Negligible burst-fire spread. *Good ammo efficiency. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low status chance. *Relatively small magazine size. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with three bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Notes *The Dex Sybaris comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *With a base critical chance of 35%, a fully-ranked will increase the Dex Sybaris's critical hit chance to 87.5%. Thus, adding either , , or using will easily bring the critical hit chance above 100%. **With this in mind, , , and to a lesser extent are highly recommended, generating massive damage, especially on enemies that can only be injured in vital spots. Trivia *The Dex Sybaris is the third Dex weapon released, after the and the . It is also the first Dex primary weapon to be released. *The Dex Sybaris has three energy dots near the trigger which indicates that the weapon was released on the third anniversary. The same can be seen for the other Dex weapons: has two dots, and has one. *Details on this weapon were leaked via the Warframe Nexus mobile app. *When firing the Dex Sybaris, the Lotus logo will appear as a muzzle flash, and its color can be customized via the Dex Sybaris's energy color. *The Dex Sybaris is one of the very few guns in-game with a visible full-length bore. *The Dex Sybaris was first released from March 22, 2016 to March 29, 2016 on PC, and from April 9, 2016 to April 15, 2016 for consoles. It was released again from March 24, 2017 to March 27, 2017. Media DexSybarisCodex.png|Dex Sybaris in Codex. DexSybLetter.jpg|The 3rd anniversary letter from The Lotus. DexSybArsenal.jpg|The Dex Sybaris in the hands of Frost Prime. DexSybMuzzleflash.jpg|The Lotus muzzle flash when fired. Mirage+DexSybaris.png|Dex Sybaris with base stats Warframe - Dex Sybaris The Gun That Won The Space Warframe Dex Sybaris, Playing With Our Dex - 5 Forma thequickdraw WARFRAME - Sybaris Analysis IPS Distribution and Status chance Warframe Test Drive Dex Sybaris 6 Forma Warframe Dex Sybaris Warframe DEX SYBARIS Setup Discussion 5x Forma (U18.7.1) DEX SYBARIS - 3rd Anniversary Gift 5 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 7 }} See also * , the original variant. * , another variant of the Sybaris. * , the second Dex weapon. * , the first Dex weapon. de:Dex Sybaris es:Dex Sybaris pt:Dex Sybaris Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Burst Fire Category:Tenno Category:Holiday Content Category:Dex Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Update 18